


Hey Santa

by AthenaKyle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKyle/pseuds/AthenaKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jemma wants for Christmas isn't something that can be bought in a store, or created in a lab (at least not legally anyway, human cloning is still about 10 years from perfection). So she makes a wish on a jolly rotund man in a red suit to bring her boyfriend home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Santa

“Hey Jemma! Catch!” The biochemist turned around just in time to get nailed in the face by a snowball. She growled good-naturedly as she heard the sound of Fitz laughing as he ran off.

She turned to Skye who was trying hard not to laugh, “Looks like he got you good!” Skye pat her patronizingly on the back, as another snowball hit the super hacker on the side of the head.

Now it was Jemma’s turn to laugh, the impact of the snowball had caused Skye’s sunglasses to go askew and her face was one of utter shock. “That’s it! This means war!” she took off running after Fitz. Gathering up snow and packing it into a large snowball, she took aim and let it fly, hitting Fitz (purely by luck) smack in the back of the head.

“Avengers attack!” Fitz screamed as he pressed a button on his phone and several drones hovered into view, each carrying a small bucket of snow. Jemma fell over laughing as Skye’s face paled as Fitz’s drones chased her around. Jemma had learned a long time ago not to start a snowball fight with someone who could easily build a snowball firing robot army.

Coulson plopped down next to her as he too chuckled at the sight before them. “Sometimes I forget just how young you guys really are.” he smiled at Jemma, “I’m glad that even though you’ve seen what you’ve seen, you guys are still able to have moments like this.”

Jemma returned the smile, “To be honest, I don’t think we’d be able to so easily keep up our morale if it wasn’t for you. You always make sure we’re doing ok. You’re a good team leader, oh captain my captain.” she nudged him playfully.

The team was getting some much needed R&R, and were currently docked at a secluded Shield facility in the Canadian Rockies. It was Christmas Eve and the team was grateful for the time off, even if was only for 48 hours.

Truth was, Jemma was relieved. Ever since she had joined the team 2 years ago, trips back home had been somewhat awkward. She never knew what to say to her parents, there wasn’t much of her life that she could reveal to them, and she never had been a very good liar.

While her parents were proud of her accomplishments, they had a hard time understanding why she could tell them anything that she was doing aside from working for the government on several top secret things.

She was pulled from her musings a few moments later when one could hear the sound of Fitz screaming as the drones seemed to turn against him and began chasing him around the empty airfield. Coulson and Jemma just laughed as the drones effectively buried Fitz in snow, while Skye smirked, her phone in hand.

“Don’t you know by now not to use internet connected tech against a hacker?!” Skye teased as she pelted the snow mound formerly known as Fitz once more for good measure.

“Jemma help!” Fitz called out between laughter as he tried helplessly to dig himself out of the snow.

Jemma got to her feet and went to help her friend when a snowball hit her in the back of the head, sending the icy cold sludge down her back. She screamed at the sensation before whirling around to see Coulson whistling innocently and looking anywhere but her.

She turned to Skye, who had a look of shock at the thought that Coulson had done something so childlike before nodding imperceptibly to Jemma in a show of solidarity and poor Coulson didn’t stand a chance. The girls turned on him, Jemma with snowballs and Skye with Fitz’s drones.

As they ran around like toddlers, pelting one another with snow Jemma couldn’t help but feel incredibly glad for the distraction that this afternoon and impromptu snowball fight brought. She hadn’t even realized that they had been outside for so long until May emerged letting them know it was time for dinner.

The quartet had gotten up smiling sheepishly, covered in snow and soaked to the bone; they headed into the bus for a well earned hot shower and warm meal.

But that had been early in the day, a time when her friends no, her _family_ could take her mind off of him…

Jemma looked out at the snow filled grounds of the airfield. She was alone in her bunk, not feeling like celebrating with the rest of her Shield family. Not able to stay in her tiny cubicle of a bunk, she headed out into the night air, she sighed wrapping her robe tightly around her for warmth she stared out into the starry sky.

She sighed, even though it was Christmas Eve, she had yet to be bitten by the Yule Tide bug, although Fitz and Skye had tried to cheer her up, the only person that could was missing. Ironically enough the disappearance of the brooding Specialist was the cause of Jemma’s less than enthusiastic demeanor.

Grant Ward, brooding, angsty, uptight, porcupine had somehow managed to win the heart of the petite and sunny biochemist.

It had started towards the end of their first year as a team, Grant and Jemma were in the middle of yet another spectacular argument in the middle of the lab. It had escaped no one’s notice that their arguments were becoming more and more frequent as they both stubbornly tried to deny their feelings for one another. The rest of the team who were quite used to their bickering didn’t even bat an eye… it wasn’t until she slapped him did they draw any attention. With all eyes on them, waiting to see what Grant would do to next, they waited with bated breath… and what he did shocked them all.

Grant reached forward and cupped Jemma’s face in his large warm hands and crushed his lips to hers.

Instantly Jemma’s arms were around Grant’s neck, devouring his lips with just as much passion and desire. Fitz had stared in a combination shock, and mild disgust, Skye had blushed, and Coulson and May just rolled their eyes mumbling “It’s about time”

Jemma smiled sadly as she remembered their first kiss, from that day on, they had been inseparable, which is why Grant volunteered to help Hawkeye out on a mission thus creating the state of constant worry that Jemma was in. Someone was going around kidnapping scientist that were at the top of the biology fields, and Grant wanted to eliminate the threat before someone targeted Jemma, but he had promised to be home for Christmas.

Jemma looked towards the road for any sign of an approaching vehicle but saw nothing but the firefly lights that Fitz had used to decorate the airfield. The bus was completely decked out for the holiday, Christmas lights, stuffed animals and figurines were everywhere, making the whole thing look like something from Santa’s village. “Grant where are you?” she whispered to no one in particular.

_The city is covered in snow tonight_  
 _The children fast asleep_  
 _I'm waiting for him, but he's nowhere in sight_  
 _And I wonder if he can hear me_

Once she couldn’t feel her nose anymore, she decided to head back inside, and join the festivities. She headed upstairs, surprised to find that the plane was dark, and everyone seemed to be asleep; apparently she had been outside longer than she realized.

She contemplated just going to bed as well when she heard the sound of rustling in the common area. Tiptoeing quietly, she was surprised to discover who she assumed was Coulson dressed as Santa and placing presents under the tree. “Hey,” she softly called out, scaring the man dressed in red.

“Ho ho ho there little lady,” he gave a jolly laugh, and then stopped when he noticed her sad expression. “What’s wrong? No one should be so sad on Christmas eve.” He picked up a present that was wrapped beautifully in red and green paper, “Perhaps this will cheer you up?” he held it out to her.

Jemma tried to smile, “Thanks, but I’m afraid what I want isn’t something I’ll find under the tree.”

The figure frowned, “Well why don’t you tell me what would make you happy, and we’ll see if I can get it for you.” He sat down on a large easy chair, next to the warm fire and patted his lap.

Jemma giggled half heartedly but went along with him anyway, “Well Santa” she plopped down into his lap, “What I really want for Christmas is for my boyfriend to be here with me. He promised he’d be home by Christmas,” she looked to the clock, it was nearly midnight, “but it looks as if he won’t make it.”

_Hey Santa_  
 _I wish with all my might  
 Bring my baby home tonight_

Santa gave her a fatherly hug, and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Had anyone been there to witness the moment, they would’ve sworn they had stepped into a Norman Rockwell painting. Jemma felt like she was a little girl once more, asking Santa to bring her some great toy for Christmas. She shivered involuntarily at the cold that swept throughout the huge room. Or perhaps it was the thought that she was once again, like she had been as a child, alone at Christmas.

Santa grabbed the mug of steaming hot coco that had been left out (courtesy of Skye) for him along with a plate of cookies and handed it to Jemma. She took a sip and was surprised to find it had a hint of cinnamon, just the way she liked it. She smiled graciously and reveled in its warm and soothing effect.

_Why does it feel like it's colder than winter_  
 _Even by the fireside_  
 _My baby said he'd be home for Christmas_  
 _And now it's almost midnight_  
 _All the presents by the tree_  
 _They don't mean a thing till he's with me_

Grant wasn’t there with her and it hurt her more than she let on. He had missed her birthday the week before, and now it was Christmas and he promised he’d come home, he promised that she wouldn’t have to spend the holiday alone.

Finally the tears she had been trying to hold back broke loose and traveled in silver trails down her cheeks.

“There, there,” a gloved hand wiped away her tears, “It’s Christmas Eve, one of the most magical nights of the year, you never know what the night is capable of, keep the hope darling, he’ll find his way back to you, I promise.”

Jemma looked up at him, “Thanks Santa” she gave him a genuine smile, kissing his cheek, before standing up, allowing him get to his feet as well.

“Remember child, I exist to all those who believe in me.” He smiled.

_Coulson’s really not breaking out of character on this one_ Jemma mused to herself, glad that she had such wonderful friends and mentors who wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. “Hey Santa?” she called out as he began to walk towards the fake chimney cut out that Skye had taped to the wall of the plane. The jolly man turned to face her, “I know that you’re busy tonight and all, but if you see Grant, could you give him a lift home?”

“Of course,” he smiled warmly at her, “Merry Christmas Jemma.”

“You too Santa.” She waved before taking another sip of the delectable hot chocolate, when she lowered her mug, Santa was gone.    
  
 _I know your sleigh is full inside_  
 _But won't you stop and give my baby a ride_  
 _I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas_  
 _Santa please hear me_

Jemma turned her attention back to the common room. Scenes from the Nut Cracker had nothing on the decorating abilities of a rocket scientist, a biochemist and a hacker. A huge hologram 15-foot Christmas tree filled the room and thanks to Jemma it even had that wonderful spruce sent, while several gifts lay neatly wrapped under the tree, waiting to be opened.

She walked to the window and looked out at the stars, shining brightly like diamonds strewn across black velvet. She heard the sound of someone slamming the cargo hold door shut and momentarily panicked, had she forgotten to lock the door?

“Who’s there?” a deep voice called out, and Jemma looked towards the stairs, surprised to see May and Coulson’s heads peak out from their individual bunks. She knew that it was impossible for Coulson to have gone from the chimney to his bunk without her seeing him and her surprise increased.

“Wait, if Coulson’s there, then who was I just talking to?” Jemma’s confusion grew as Skye and Fitz emerged leaving everyone accounted for, the group just looked at her and shrugged as someone began climbing the stairs.  
   
 _The Christmas lights up and down the street_  
  _The presents by the tree_  
 _I hear a knock, oh can it be?_  
 _My wish is staring back at me_

Instantly they were all on alert, as they waited, to see who the hell on the plane with them.

Grant stumbled on the last step, clearly not expecting to see his entire team staring at him, like they were ready to attack. “Uh, Feliz Navidad?”

Jemma stepped forward, not quite believing what she was seeing, “Grant?”

Grant zoned in on his biochemist and swept the brunette into his arms, kissing her passionately, as the clock chimed out midnight. “I’m sorry I’m so late.” He apologized as he put her down.

She shed tears of happiness as she could hear the tasting cat-calls from the rest of the team and shook her head, “Actually you’re right on time.” She smiled as she kissed him again.

“Come on guys, since we’re all up, let’s open one present tonight, then we’ll save the rest for the morning.” Coulson herded everyone to the common area.

Jemma looked out the window at the sky, “Thank you Santa, thank you for brining my baby home to me.” She whispered, her eyes filled with a childlike joy.   
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as a warm breath tickled the skin of her neck, “Hey you,”

“Hm?” she closed her eyes content to just be in his arms.

“Look up,” Jemma complied and smiled at the man she loved more than life itself. “Merry Christmas Jemma,” he whispered before pulling her in for a tender kiss.  
   
 _Hey Santa_  
 _I'm underneath the mistletoe_  
 _With my baby tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d write something Christmassy and fluffy since I have a feeling that tonight is going to absolutely obliterate any good feelings we have about this show.  
> I don't own any of the character, or the song Hey Santa by the Wilson Sisters.  
> Please forgive any mistakes, it's 1:15am and I can barely see my keyboard.
> 
> If I don't post anything before Christmas, Mele Kalikimaka e Hau'oli Makahiki Hou!


End file.
